


Doctor, Doctor

by uniconic_konnie



Category: Naruto
Genre: I might make you cry?, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Sasuke didn’t leave the village in this, You get thrown in immediately, bitersweet ending, blushy Sasuke, established relationship sasunaru, sad fluffy stuff, sad times :(, why didnt u dummies fight back :/, young adult Sasuke and Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniconic_konnie/pseuds/uniconic_konnie
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto die hehe :”)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Doctor, Doctor

“Sasuke!” Naruto yells as the black-haired boy at his side falls to the ground. “No...no!” He falls beside him and applies pressure to the overflowing knife wound. Tears flow up in his eyes and Naruto’s hands are covered in Sasuke’s blood.

Sasuke huffed, bringing his hand up to the wound as well. He held back from crying, glancing at the wound and then up at Naruto. He tried to speak, clenching up a little. “Don’t cry..” He smiled softly.

“You can’t say that when you’re bleeding out in front of me, dummy.” Naruto wheezes out as he continues to apply pressure. “You’re not dying on my watch.” He huffed as he ripped off a piece of clothing and tied it around Sasuke’s lower stomach. “That should be okay until we find a nearby doctor, here, I’ll help you up.” He says whilst hoisting Sasuke off the ground.

Sasuke glanced away as Naruto picked him up. He blushed a bit, trying not to put all his weight onto Naruto. He wasn’t too successful in that. He wrapped an arm around the back of Naruto’s neck. He could manage to walk a little. “Hope this is okay.” He mumbled, a tiny blush still on his face.

“It’s perfect,” Naruto says, grinning. They make their way back to the village, Naruto setting Sasuke down onto a bench. “Stay here, I’ll go get help. I’ll be right back.” He pressed a quick kiss to Sasuke’s forehead and rushed off into the crowded streets.

He glanced around, hoping no one saw his wound. He didn’t want any attention on him. He tried to cover it up with his shirt but didn’t since it was white. Instead, he used his arms and bent over a little so it wasn’t apparent. Sasuke hoped that Naruto would be back quick.

Walking through the streets was like a maze, and for someone trying to be quick, it was making him slower. Naruto quickly became frustrated and went up to a woman to ask for help. “Hello ma’am, do you guys have a doctor near here?” He asked after tapping her shoulder. “Ah yes, just around the corner on the right.” She replied, a little startled. Looking ecstatic, Naruto thanked her loudly and ran towards where she directed him. He quickly explained his situation to the nurse, she sent a doctor to go with him. The doctor was quicker than him, Naruto tried to keep up best he could.

Sasuke glanced up as he saw Naruto and the doctor approaching. He was feeling a bit light-headed at this point. He moved his arms so the doctor could look at the wound. Sasuke said a small thank you to Naruto and then looked down to watch the doctor examine him. To his surprise, the doctor pulled out his tools and started right then. Not even any anesthetics or anything, it should have been the tell-tale sign that something was wrong. Still, Sasuke didn’t think much of it. He hissed at the pain, shutting his eyes tightly. 

A woman screamed as Naruto lost his balance. The doctor was still patching up Sasuke when Naruto had fallen. He reached for his stomach and saw blood on his hands. He looked up to Sasuke, wide-eyed and mouth trembling. He’d been stabbed too. Naruto felt another pang of pain, his leg had been slashed. He tried to ignore it and push through the pain as he did his best to crawl over to Sasuke. He didn’t think to worry about his attacker, all that mattered was that Sasuke was okay.

Sasuke tried to stand but the doctor pushed him back down. He nearly growled as he restrained himself from curb-stomping the doctor here and now. His eyes met with Naruto’s. Go. Stay. Go. Stay. Go. He fought with himself in his head. He wanted the doctor to hurry up, he tapped his foot impatiently. Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto’s, managing to keep himself as still as possible.

Naruto finally realized what was going on and yelled for Sasuke to run. “The doctors are gonna kill you! Get away from here.” He screamed out before wincing again, his right arm being stabbed. Why is no one helping us? He thought as his vision became blurrier and blurrier, tears flowed from his eyes. He glanced up one final time to see Sasuke push the doctor down before he passed out. 

Sasuke stood up, trying his best to ignore the pain. He pushed the doctor down with ease. He didn’t want to leave Naruto, he shut his eyes and tried to think on his feet. He made his decision and ran to Naruto. “You’re not dying on my watch.” He repeated what Naruto said earlier. He picked up Naruto bridal style and held him close. Sasuke’s wound was half patched up, he whimpered a little at the pain. Sasuke moved his hand in front of his face best he could and called out, “TELEPORTATION JUTSU!”

He blinked, realizing they were a little outside of the village. It wasn’t as far as he wanted to go but he was thankful for it. Sasuke walked for a while, Naruto still in his arms. He sat down against a bright cherry blossom tree and placed the blonde next to him. Sasuke tried to stop his mind and heart from racing. 

Naruto blinks, slowly waking up. He looks to Sasuke, “N-now we’re both gonna die..” He let out a long sigh and patted the ground next to him, a signal for Sasuke to lay next to him. They both sighed in pain and relief. When the world seemed a little quieter and lighter, they were still crying. 

“This was going to happen anyway, at least we’re together.” The tears couldn’t stop streaming down his face. He came closer to Naruto and laid his head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around him. He didn’t have time to feel nervous or anxious, just wanted to show how he felt in their final moments. “So much for you becoming Hokage… guess that doesn’t matter anymore though.” Naruto chuckled wryly.

They spoke and whispered for a bit, unaware of how much time had passed. They shared small kisses on their hands, cheeks, necks, all brief and filled with love. After a while, he felt Naruto slump and he didn’t respond to Sasuke anymore. He shut his eyes and buried his face in Naruto’s shirt. His cries made him hiccup and sniffle. He knew this is how it would end but it still hurt. 

Soon he felt numb, sinking down a little. “Thank you for being my friend, Naruto. And for loving me. I love you.” He knew that he wouldn’t hear it but he needed to say it. Sasuke let out his final breath, smiling sadly and holding onto the love of his life.


End file.
